sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Search and Destroy (SVep)
Episode It's a new day. I don't really remember the events of yesterday, or last night. I remember taking Musgravite to see Purple Diamond but I don't remember anything else. This is normal on our world and we have theories spreading rapidly. Of course, they're not true, not completely. We just want the lower Gems to believe that. I've already been called to Purple Diamond's personal room, the one that's not the throne room, where only Court members are allowed as this is the only place Purple Diamond can disrobe vis usual attire into something more comfortable. She doesn't want anyone else to know this room exists either. As I enter, I already see she has removed her long, velvet cloak and is preparing to take off the long, violet wig. "I don't want to do this much longer. First things first, I want new Gems in the Court. You know what I'm looking for. Then, I want those Agualinda Liberals to deliver the news to Feulea. They have yet to acknowledge my existence. Finally, I need something besides these robes." Seeing Purple Diamond... It's not unusual to see her in this form. In fact, there's much more to this story than I would like to say at the moment. I will save that for another time. As I leave this room, I bow, and back out. Once the door closes, I notice Melody Stone to my right, looking somewhat disappointed. "I think I know where to go." ---- "We're going to this trashed place?" Melody muttered, stepping off the warp pad and onto the corroding soil. "If you wanted a quartz, why not just go to Earth? I'm sure they have a few rejects there. Maybe a defect if we're lucky." I glanced at Melody as she turned back to me. "Yes, but, I heard there's a Scapolite here who follows a Quartz around. A cute little Gem who refuses other lifeforms besides the Amethyst." "You never tell me how you know all this stuff." "Something Purple Diamond allowed me." And just like that, we saw the Amethyst and the Scapolite and they trudged through the smog and grime on the ground. Our travel should have taken us longer but today is not the day for dilly-dallying. "Excuse me!" I called, waving my arms so that the two gems could see me. "I have a proposal?" This world was disgusting, used up as a Kindergarten and left as a wasteland for all the defects and rejects. Melody shrugged, trotting over to meet these two gems. "Hey, this is an abandoned planet. What are you two still doing here?" "We know it's abandoned. We've been left here by those other gems. They thought we were defective when we're perfectly fine," the taller, the Amethyst, spoke with a slight pang of bitterness in her voice. "The question is what are you two doing out here? Filming a documentary? Run back to your Diamond, there's nothing for you here." I shrugged, examining the two once again. "We're here for you two then. Purple Diamond is looking to recruit new gems and you two are just in luck," I pitched, glancing over to Melody with a small and silent note of 'I told you so' in my eyes. "Purple Diamond? Never heard of that one." "Then you've likely heard of Argyle? She's the reason this planet was left to rot." The Scapolite finally looked up, peeking out from behind the Amethyst's cloak. It was only then I realized the sheer size of the quartz and the scrawnyness of this off-production gem. "You can join us, little Scapolite." She looked young, almost as young as a human teen, maybe even younger, who knows. She had wide eyes, and she was so adorable with her tiny frame as she hid behind this burly Amethyst. "Can I really? And Lilac will be there, too?" "Of course, you can both come back to our world and you two will have so much fun there!" Melody chimed in, leaning over ever so slightly to study the Scapolite. The Amethyst sighed before holding out her hand reluctantly. "I'm Fiery Lilac Amethyst and this is my Petschite. We came out of the walls together and we go everywhere we can on this planet. We don't venture out so please be warned that everything will be new to us." From their tattered and dirty outfits, it would seem they lived in the lowest tier of housing with the worst jobs possible. "That's fine. We can leave now, if you want." "Now? Well, we need to go back and get our stuff. It's quite a ways away..." Melody shifted in her spot. "Have you been noticing any earthquakes lately? Or giant openings in the ground? Or maybe entire holes where villages or other kindergarten areas may have been?" "Well... Yes," Amethyst replied, worried of the news to follow. "Are you aware of the small-scale Cluster in these grounds?" "...Not exactly. We had an inkling there was something but we never found out what." "...Well." I looked at Melody, confused as to what she meant by her only 'well' she muttered. "Do you want to investigate? It's due for emergence... You two go home and gather your stuff and meet us at the nearby fissure." "Right." "Where is the closest fissue?" "Just past the warp pad. Please don't take your time, we will be fine." Category:A to Z Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes